Puppet's Pizza Builder
Note: This WILL be my LARGEST page here. So get ready! Puppet's Pizza Builder (Originally called Puppet's Memery and BYOPR) is a joke, FNaF 6 style game by ZonictheHedge11 and Salem1485, also pnodgaming. Story It's October, 2018. A dude named Bartech has came up with a dumb idea to steal the Fazbear characters and make their own diner with it. Lewis Johnson AKA you, has decided to buy the franchise package and create the first and only Puppet's Pizzeria of Fun. Can you successfully make it to the end of the month, or not, trying to survive but failing? Probably the second one but you'll get the first one eventually. Anyways, will you make it? Gameplay Introduction Salvage Minigame This only happens before Day 1, but you can replay it in the extras. Here, you're facing a withered Puppet animatronic and have 2 things you can hover your cursor on to get stuff: # The Buttons. This is used for fixing the music box and reactivating it if goes out. If the music stops playing, use the light on the puppet to see what color the bowtie is. Then, select the color and press "GO!" to fix it, then press "PLAY!" to replay it. It can also sometimes shut off and the fixing process won't be needed, just press "PLAY!". You have 8 seconds to do this. # The Papers. Here, you have a set of questions you must answer. ## Question 1: What color is the Puppets current bowtie? (Answer is random, you must pick the color of the bowtie) ## Question 2: What is the animatronic's name? (Answer: Puppet.) ## Question 3: How many phases has FNaF 6 got? (Answer 3, but also saying 4 works too.) ## Question 4: How many offices does UCN have? (Answer: 4) ## Question 5: Was there supposed to be a TRTF Remastered (Answer: Yes.) ## Question 6: What is the name of the factory TRTF 5 takes place in? (Answer: Fazbear Inc.) ## Question 7: Is there time in FNaF 6? (Answer: No.) You can however over the Puppet to shine a light onto it, revealing what color the bowtie is. The color of the bowtie can be: * Blue * Green * Cyan * Purple * Yellow * Orange * Red * Lime It changes everytime the music goes out. Once the questions are done, you are shown the tutorial of the game. Tutorial Note: This is after you beat the Salvage phase, but can be read again by pressing the TUTORIAL button on the Title Screen. Page One Every day, you can customize the diner. Press the red arrow button to open the room selection button, where you will be shown the map with the camera buttons. Press a camera button to select the room you want to customize. Then, click on the small carpets with the text "EMPTY!" to open the Item menu. Select one of the items you bought and click the "OK" button to put it there. Simple? Well then, read further! Page Two While buying stuff, you may come across a '''stage'. Buy it, and select a room you want it to be in. You can have 3 stages in the diner. The limit of the stages in a room is two. Click the stage and you'll be shown the animatronic selection menu. If you have bought an animatronic, click it to put it there. However, you'll be given the puppet as your first animatronic every run, so you don't really need to buy any unless you want to. There are 3 types of stages:'' # Small Stage. This can fit 1 animatronic only, but no Heavy or Springlocks, as they can damage it, reducing your safety and/or Satisfaction. This will NEVER come damaged in the shops, other than Bartech's Stuff. # Medium Stage. This can fit 2 animatronics, now Springlocks. This costs more than the Small Stages, but is better. There's a higher chance of it coming damaged, however. This takes more Satisfaction if damaged. # Big Stage. This fits 3 animatronics, now Heavy ones and Bartech's ones. This has a high chance of coming damaged, so you might need to wait a day or more for it to be changed to a better one. The Small stages are in the first 2 shops, the Medium ones are in the 3th and 4th shop while the Big stages are only in the 5 and 6th. Small Stages can also be found in the back alley, but damaged. You can repair them by using an employee, but it will take away some of your money. You CANNOT open your diner if you don't have a stage or performer. Page Three Employees, ah yes. You can open the Employee Catalog by pressing the Shop button and selecting "2.". You can hire only 3 a day, and the limit for them is 16. Each employee has a different skill level. There are a few types of them: # Receptionists. They will stay at the entrance and take care of customer reservations. They can haggle the customers into paying more, so they help with bonus revenue. Higher skilled receptionists can get even more money out of customers. # Chefs. They work in the kitchen and prepare the dishes for customers. Higher skilled chefs can make better dishes and at faster speeds. # Waiters. They will take the food from the kitchen out to the tables. Higher skilled waiters can deliver food faster. # Entertainers. They will wear mascot costumes, and walk around entertaining kids. Playing with entertainers makes kids like the restaurant even more, which could result in returning customers. Higher skilled entertainers can get more returning customers. # Guards. They will stick near the walls, and just keep an eye on the dining area. They can prevent children from hurting themselves or breaking the rules. Higher skilled guards are better at spotting this sort of behavior. # Mechanics: If a robot breaks down, call them to get help. Page Four After the day phase, you must walk around and talk to people. After you did that, go to the office and do your tasks there. Buying Phase Here, you can select one of the rooms you have and buy some items, robots and employees. Sometimes, the room might be entirely black but that's okay. Just press the "CHARGE" button on the top and wait 4 seconds until it's fixed. You can also advertise by clicking the button saying "AD", but it will take 25 bucks, and if it works, the next day will have more customers. Management Phase Here, you can walk around the pizzeria, talk to guys and walk to the office to end the phase. It is a big minigame i guess. You can also play the arcade machines if you want to. On certain conditions, after you finish the night, you can also walk around the dark building and do tasks there, but you're all alone there. Night Phase Oh boy. This is after the management phase. Here, you are in your office with a window in front, a door on the right and a vent on the left. You can pull up the tracker which shows where the robots are. You can also pull up the bug fixing panel which has bugs you need to fix by clicking and holding the name of the bug until it's done. There are 30 bugs each night. You can shut the door and vent and shock the window to repel anything which is in there. After this, the day might be over. Buyables (more soon, there is a bug where i do edits and they don't count)Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff